Both miniaturization and densification of a semiconductor device structure are a continuing and insatiable proposition in this industrial field. Recently, a development race of the semiconductor device structure is particularly growing intense. As a result, challenging efforts aimed at improving the performance by virtue of high-degree integration of the device: in other words, both increase in operation speed and reduction in power consumption are progressing at an accelerated pace. It is not an exaggeration to say that feasibility of the high-degree integration is left to development of production engineering of the device. Accordingly, research and development of new production methods and new production materials are enthusiastically made in countries including developing countries and in varied companies.
Photolithography is widely used for manufacture of the semiconductor substrate. According to this method, a predetermined manufacturing is completed through processes of: putting wire mask (photomask) on top of the base substrate having a photosensitive resin (resist) coated thereon; and then exposing, developing, etching, removing of the resist and the like. With progression of high-degree integration and miniaturization of the device, the gap width of a mask pattern for wire manufacturing is becoming extremely narrow to the tens of nanometer level. It has been difficult to realize a manufacturing of high precision only by simply patterning a photoresist mask and then etching the patterned gap.
In view of the above points, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor that is called “a double patterning technique” is proposed in recent days (refer to Non-Patent Literature 1). The procedure of manufacturing in this technique is schematically shown in FIG. 1. In this case, firstly a workpiece material film 2 is formed on a silicon wafer 3 and then a photosensitive resin pattern (PR pattern) 1 is formed on the workpiece material film (FIG. 1(a)). Next, a reverse material is applied from the upper side of the photosensitive resin pattern 1 to form a reverse material film 4 (FIG. 1(b)). In this time, the reverse material is embedded between gap h of the photosensitive resin pattern (photosensitive resin film portions) 1. The gap h may be either a hole or a trench. Further, a surface of the reverse material film 4 is subjected to Etch back to form a planarized reverse material film (reverse material pattern) 41, thereby exposing the photosensitive resin pattern 1 (FIG. 1(c)). Then, the photosensitive resin pattern 1 is removed to create a form in which a gap k is produced in the reverse material pattern (FIG. 1(d)). Etching is conducted using the reverse material pattern 41 as a resist to form a trench or hole k′ corresponding to the gap k in the workpiece material film 2, whereby a manufactured film 21 having been produced to have a desired form (FIG. 1(e)). As for the reverse material, the Non-Patent Literature 1 proposes to use a liquid in which a Si material is contained in a methylisobutylcarbinol (MIBC) solvent.
Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses, as an example, use of a hydrolysis condensate whose molecular weight has been adjusted to about 1,000 by subjecting alkoxysilane to hydrolysis in a solvent such as alcohol. In this case, the solvent used in the above-described hydrolysis is reused for dissolution of the hydrolysis condensate, and the resultant solution is used as a reverse resist material.